With the popularization of mobile devices and short videos, more and more people edit videos or play games on mobile phones. Some scenes (such as videos or games) require people to create their own avatars and then reconstruct 3D head portraits according to the videos inputted by the camera. On this basis, expressions can be used to manipulate animation models or overlay 3D animation effects. A traditional face reconstruction method needs to shoot multiple photos from different angles or requires a large number of calculations. This requires high requirements for equipment performance and shooting conditions.